Ancestor Hella Party
by System OFF
Summary: Ok so I got this idea of, what if the ancestors lived normal troll lives as fathers and mothers and partied once and a while. Its kinda like that but more humorous and random. I like to think of the ancestors as fun and peppy (at least the lowbloods). So this is kinda like that, everyone is actually alive. Also one of my ships will sail in this. Good luck reader, try and get throug


Here you are. Sitting on the fucking sofa. THE GODAMN BORING SOFA. Your name is Psiioniic Captor by the way. So yeah your just sitting here like a complete and utter fool. JUST SITTING. Ok well whatever you are watching a movie. THE BEE MOVIE IN FACT! Seen it over 22 times. You say your gonna watch it 222 times, you REALLY love that number 2 man. So ,yes, in one hand the popcorn and actually on not in the hand is one of your sons. His name is Sollux Captor. You thought of a middle name for him, but you don't know if he will like it. So yeah. Such an affectionate father. Your other son walks in all swag. SO DAMN PROUD. He's wearing rave shades and a necklace that says swag, oh so fab you think. Yeah, he's a cutie. So cute tha- the phone rings. And you think its funny how no one has spoken yet. You pick up the phone with your psionic abilities. You click the answer button, Sollux looking up, wondering who da fuck he's talking to.

"Yello, Captor rethidenthe thpeaking." you say in your lispy voice of yours.

"Why yellow, why not red. Psi don't be racist, we have gone over this- what the fackity fuck, bro"

The other line is your bestest bud ever, Signless.

"Frickle"

"Frackle"

"Uthually I wonder why we thtart our convorthationth like thith..."

"Because that is what friends do, say frickle then frackle."

"Oh well, what did you call about?"

"Well I'm gonna host a party at my house and you were the first one I called to invite!"

"I feel ath if you are lying, wouldn't you call dithy firtht?"

Dissy, or Disciple, is Signless's matesprite.

"Bro bro bro bro, listen this is a bro party."

"How ith that any different?"

"Only guys will be there, that's what ith different." he mocks your lisp like an amateur, you know only one horrible, disgusting, butt fucking person that can do it better than any other ancestor, that bitch named Dualscar.

"Ugh fine..." You whisper very, very, very, low,"Will there be any. booze?"

"NO OF COUUUURSE NOT ITS A BRO PARTY SO OF COUR- yes there will be."

"Ok geez."

"Its gonna be at 5 pm."

"I'll be there then, bye.", you hear both ends of the call hang up. You look over to Sollux, seems he has fallen asleep on your arm. You look to where Mituna was standing, of course he's gone by now. With your psionic abilities you tuck Sollux in bed and go to your room. You then open THE FABULOUS WARDROBE OS PSIIONIIC CAPTOR! Inside there are plenty of shirts and pants, on the top shelf are headbands. You skim through the shirts and find your bedazzled one, yes you bedazzle sometimes. It's yellow then on the front in black rhinestone text it says "Party Master". You quickly switch out shirts then pick out a slightly glittered headband. You plop onto your bed. You look at the time, its 4 pm. You wonder who else might be there. You think that Summoner is definitely a yes, he's almost at every party at Signless's.

You hear knocking at the front door. You groan and roll off your bed, standing up then walking out of your room. You walk to the front door and open it. Right in fucking front of you is your kismesis, Dualscar. You hiss and glare a bit, looking into his violet eyes.

"Oh shut it, I just came over here to see if you wwere going to the party."

"Yeth now go away."

"I thought wwe could wwalk there together."

"Hmmmmmm, ok I gueth thath ok...", you run inside and grab your phone, putting it in your backpocket. You look in Mituna's room. "Hey Tuna I'm gonna be out for a bit." You turn around and run outside, closing the door behind you. You walk side by side with this buff ass seadweller. You seem so tiny compared to him. Occasionally you bump each other harshly while walking, making you two stumble. You two finally reach the door of Signless's house. You knock on the door with your signature knock. The door opens and you see your best friend with a smile on his face, now this guy is hella small.

"Psiiiiiiiiii!"

"Thiiiiign!"

"Come on in you two!"

You both walk in. This will be some hell of a party.

* * *

OOOOOO CLIFF HANGER, WHATS INSIDE THE PARTY. WHAT IS JJEGUS GONNA DO? WHAT IS DUALSCAR HIDING IN HIS CAPE (nothing) WILL MY OTP EVER SAIL? THESE (some of these) WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTA! Now good night its like 12:33 and I went to sleep at 2:33 last night so. Yeah. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
